Spirited into your arms
by HelloBatty73
Summary: Chihiro decides she's had enough of the human world. so she decides to leave it and return to the spirit world, back into Haku's arms. They decide to make her a spirit. But in order for her to do that, she must first baer a spirit child. Will she run away ON HOLD!
1. Return to the spirit world

**Just watched the movie for the third time and read some fanfic's on it and just had to write my own! Ok it's been five years since the movie, so Chihiro is fifteen and Haku is seventeen. There age's from the movie is a guess, I don't know if they were really ten and twelve years old, it's just a guesstimation! Well hope you like!**

PROLOGUE: **RETURN TO THE SPIRIT WORLD**

Chihiro was sitting in her room, _five years. It's been five years since I last saw them _she thought. She was lying on her stomach on her bed, staring at the hair tie in her hands. The hair tie was the only proof she had that Haku and the spirit world wasn't a dream, and she treasured it dearly.

She lived in an orphanage now. Her parents had been killed by a serious disease that had swept through the country side for 6 whole months. She was lucky not to have caught it, but the whole time she had the hair tie on person. She couldn't bring herself to give it to someone else.

She was the youngest in the room she shared, but even though there were people her age in other rooms, she had no friends, they all bullied her, she felt like crying but thought of Haku and the tears would always go away. She got up tying her now waist length brown locks in a pony –tail and chucking on a heavy sweater with a hoody on top, along with a pair of skinny jeans, before placing on her sneakers, then ran off into the night. She couldn't handle staying there any longer.

The kids always picked on her, and she missed Haku. She ran off into the forest, she was going to make sure Haku kept his promise, she had decided that morning, that tonight was the night she would return to the spirit world. At any costs.

She quickly ran through the forest and over to the old tunnel. She stopped once she reached it. She looked behind her, making sure she wasn't followed, she checked the clock on her watch, it was two-fifteen in the morning, she quickly hurried into the tunnel, cursing herself for waiting so late and hesitating.

Upon reaching the end, she ran to the fairy that was about to leave, the guard noticing her, stopped her immediately.

"Whoa there, missy, no ticket, no ride." He said,

"But you gotta let me on! I have to see Haku!" she shouted, causing some of the guests to look at her. The guard shook his head.

"No ticket, no ride" with that he closed the gate and signalled the driver to move on.

Chihiro huffed and sat down on the ground. She laid her head down, telling herself it was only for a minute, but she ended up waking up a few hours later with the light on her face. She stood up and brushed herself off, she looked at the meadow that laid out in front of her, instead of the ocean from the night before.

Carefully she set one foot on the grass, when nothing bad happened; she continued to walk across the meadow, once coming upon the familiar rocks that held a small stream running through it, she smiled and climbed over the rocks before climbing the stairs.

She walked through the town and came to the familiar bridge. She did exactly what she did the last time she came, went to the garden and out the back fence and down the stairs to the boiler room. She walked inside and saw kamaji sound asleep. She didn't want to wake him, but the black soot balls saw her and came running out, recognising her immediately.

Kamaji awoke when they started squealing with excitement and jumping up and down causing Chihiro to laugh.

"What? Who's there?" he asked, he still hadn't turned around, when he did, he smiled, well at least Chihiro thought he did, she couldn't tell with the beard in the way, "Sin! It's been a long time!" Chihiro smiled at her old name.

"Yeah it has, you haven't changed a bit kamaji!" she said smiling as he came down and gave her a hug.

"No but you have" he said holding her at arm's length, so he could get a good look at her, "How long has it been?"

"Five years" she said, smiling. Suddenly the small wooden door opened up, and Lin came in through it, she didn't notice Chihiro at first, not until it was time to feed the soot. She ended up dropping the bowl when she did, and the food went everywhere, but the soot could still get it considering it was dropped on the foyer.

"Sin!" she shouted, running over to her, "Your back!" she said wrapping her arms around her, Chihiro laughed.

"Yeah, I'm back. Miss me?" she said teasingly.

"Hell yeah!" Lin shouted. "Oh god, you've changed so much! You even have a chest now!" she said, causing Chihiro to blush, it was true, her chest had grown, and they weren't small either.

'Yeah, of course they have! I'm fifteen now" she replied, Lin nodded.

"Oh god, just wait till Haku see's you!" she said

"Haku? He's here?" Chihiro asked, trying not to sound too eager, and failing.

"Of course, he runs the bathhouse now"

"He does?"

"Yeah' Lin said, picking up the bucked she had dropped, "After you left he challenged Yubaba and won, so he took over the bathhouse" Chihiro nodded, and followed Lin out the little door. She quickly waved to kamaji and left with Lin. They took the same path as the last time to get to the top floor.

'I'll leave you too it" Lin said, after knocking, "I got chores to do" she then left. The doors opened and Chihiro walked inside and headed to the office, her hands clutched at her chest.

Upon reaching it, she saw Haku sitting at the desk, he writing something, and didn't even look up. Chihiro stopped in front of the desk, and quickly ate the piece of food Lin had given her, when they both noticed she was starting to disappear.

She cleared her throat afterwards, trying to help the food go down, Haku sighed putting down his pen, "What is it now? Can't you live without me for a second longer?" he asked, irritated, he quickly stood up, he still hadn't noticed her, and turned around to get something out of the draws behind him.

Chihiro knew he thought it was one of the workers, but smiled and found herself answering anyway.

"No, I don't think I could" she watched as he tensed up and spun around

"Chihiro!" he shouted, running around his desk and hugging her. " Oh god, I missed you" he said, Chihiro felt the tears fall down her cheeks.

"I've missed you too"

**Stay tuned for more! Please comment! Flames accepted, but only nice one's. this is my first time writing a fanfic about this couple!**


	2. The price

**Ok I go a few good reviews, so I decided to write the next chapter, so keep them coming!**

CHAPTER 1: THE PRICE

Chihiro awoke to the sound of voices downstairs; she looked around and remembered she was in Haku's bed. He had made her sleep in it last night, and she had agreed but only if he did too. He had agreed and done so.

She smiled and snuggled closer into the bed, the covers almost completely covering her face, they were pulled off of her suddenly and she squeaked, before glaring up at Haku.

"Hmm! Haku give me back the blanket!" she cried, he only laughed and pulled her up.

"come on, bath's ready" he said, she raised an eyebrow and followed him, he lead her through to a bathroom that had a bath fall of hot water and a small waterfall like thing flowing onto the bath. Chihiro stared at it.

"Go on" Haku said, nudging her towards it, before he started to take off his shirt, Chihiro turned around and faced him, a blush present on her features.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked, he smiled at her, before walking over to her and kissing her passionately, his tongue running along her lower lip asking for entrance and Chihiro found herself granting it. His hands snaked around her waist, traveling up until he reached her hair and he untied it, before removing the over-sized shirt she had slept in last night, leaving her in her panties, she pulled back, blushing, Haku only laughed and walked over to the bath and removed the rest of his clothing before climbing in.

Chihiro stood there, covering her chest, before sighing and pulling her panties down her legs and walking over to the tub, sliding in and swimming over to Haku, literally swimming over, the tub was that big. Chihiro smiled upon reaching him, he snaked an arm around her waist, another under her to lift her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, before he slowly sliding inside of her.

"Nnnnnnhhh!" she cried, her fingernails digging into his shoulder, Haku didn't move, his head was resting on her right breast, but only enough so he could still see between them, he saw a thin trail of blood coming from Chihiro and his head shot up to her, Chihiro feeling his head shoot up, opened her eyes, she watched as his gaze flicked from her to the trail of blood, a look of panic on his face.

She smiled and leaned down and kissed him. He worried way too much, she decided she'd tell him it was alright, instead of letting him freak out, thinking he had broken her. She pulled back from the kiss and took his hand that was underneath her, she placed a kiss on his palm.

"It's ok Haku, it's my first time, it's normal for a girl to bleed on her first time, well in my world it is, here I'm not too sure, but you can move now"

Haku nodded pulling back and pushing back inside again, gently, as to not hurt her again. Chihiro smiled, she loved this spirit.

"Hmmmm" she moaned when he hit her sweet spot, upon noticing it, he continued to hit it, and kept groaning at the unbelievable tightness she was supplying his cock, it felt like she was choking it.

"God the things you do to me" he moaned, and took her hard bud into his mouth, which caused Chihiro to moan his name. He loved the sounds and reactions he got out of her, suddenly she clamp down on him, choking him even more than before. Her orgasm shaking her body, and her tightness causing Haku to fall over the edge too.

Panting, Haku pulled out of Chihiro and allowed her to rest in the water. She floated on her back, Haku's hand underneath, his other tracing patterns on her stomach, before he ran his hand up her stomach till he reached her right breast, allowing his hand to run over her nipple, before leaning down and taking it into his mouth once again.

-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-XX-

Chihiro stood in Haku's office, helping him with his paper work, she was wearing a kimono that he had brought her, it revealed cleave ledge, so he only allowed her to wear it when he knew that he would be with her the whole day.

He would stare at her until she looked up at him. She would smile when she saw his head quickly shoot down. She walked over to him and sat on his lap. He stiffened and growled at her. She felt the bulge in his pants and she grinned, rubbing herself against him, he growled.

"No, Chihiro" he growled

"Why?" she asked, shooting up.

"Because I'm trying to find a way to get you to be able to remain here with me in the spirit world. But every answer I get is to have you change into a spirit, but I can't seem to find a way."

"Really? Can't you ask Yubaba? Or Ziniba?"

"No. The deal with me winning the bath house is that I can't contact Yubaba"

"Damn"

"I know"

"But, you can talk to Ziniba right?"

"Yes"

"Then why don't you?" Chihiro asked, standing up "I mean you can go there now right?"

"I guess, but who will take care of the bath house?"

"I will"

"I don't know Chihiro"

"Come on. I won't be alone; I'll have Lin and Kamaji to help me"

Haku thought about it for a moment, then sighed "Ok, fine, but after this" he said, laying her on the floor in front of the fire place, and kissing her.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Haku and Chihiro stood at the very top of the bathhouse, on the balcony. Haku leaned down and kissed her, his tongue slipping in past her lips. Someone cleared there throat and he stepped back.

"You know this is sweet and all, but it kinda makes me sick" Lin said, walking over to the two of them, both of them rolled their eyes and shared one last kiss before Haku transformed into his dragon form and flew off. Chihiro watched him fly away.

Lin led her back inside, and the start of her first day of substitute leader of the bathhouse began.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Chihiro stared at the mess before her. She turned to one of the workers.

"Clean this up!" she said, pointing at the tub, the workers followed her arm then her finger to the tub she was pointing at. The big tub. They shook their heads.

"No way" one said.

"Yeah you're not the boss of us" another said.

"She is so, she's master Haku's girlfriend and mate, so do as your told" Lin said coming up behind them, her hands on her hips.

"If she was his mate-"one began

"-She'd be able to sense him the minute he returned" another finished. Chihiro was just about to say something when her head whipped around to the entry way to the room.

"Haku!" she shouted, the workers raised an eyebrow and looked at the door, no one stood there.

"Ha! You think master Haku is here?" they laughed. Chihiro ignored them and ran to the door and through herself in the air just in time for Haku to appear and catch her, she giggled and snuggled closer to him. Haku looked at the stunned workers, and arched a brow.

"Something wrong?" the workers shook their heads and ran into the room that held the big tub and started cleaning it. Haku smirked and swept Chihiro up, causing her to squeak and then giggle. Haku then walked upstairs to the elevator, and then headed up to his office, still holding Chihiro in his arms.

"Haku, I'm so glad your back!" Haku laughed.

"Me too, I missed you so much" he said, nuzzling into her neck, as he sat down on his office chair.

"Did you find out from Ziniba how I can become a spirit?" Chihiro asked, Haku stiffened.

"Yes" he said, quietly.

"How?" she pressed, Haku's arms tightened around her. She winced. Haku noticed and lessened his hold, she relaxed and snuggled closer to him. Haku was dreading her reaction, but knew he had to tell her. He sighed and took her right hand, and stroked the back of it. He whispered the answer, and she froze.

"W-what?" she stuttered out, getting off him and backing away, Haku looked at her, before looking out the window.

"You have to bear a spirit a child. In short, I have to get you pregnant." He said, turning back and looking her dead in the eye.

**Ok here's chapter 1! Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think, I always get nervous uploading chapters. I always feel like people don't comment because they hate it. o/o**


	3. What's wrong with you?

_CHAPTER 2:_**WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?**

Chihiro stood frozen to the floor, unable to move, but still able to understand what it was Haku was saying, though she wished she couldn't._ No. No way, I couldn't possibly do this, I'm only fifteen! I can't have a baby yet._ Her gaze flicked to Haku who was staring at her, _How long will I be able to remain in the spirit world if I don't?_

"Haku" she whispered

"Yes?" he replied, his voice calm, but inside he was a mess. He didn't want to do this to her, she was only fifteen, he didn't really mind becoming a dad, but that was because he was seventeen, so it didn't matter.

"H-How long would I be able to stay here w-with you in the spirit world if I don't conceive?" he sighed,

"Two more weeks" he said, suddenly his shirt was torn open, and Chihiro was laying her head on his chest.

"I can hear it" she whispered "Your heart. Imagine what it would be like, if we created another little heart" she said, smiling up at him, he smiled down at her, and nudged her so that she was laying down on his desk, he spread her legs and pulled off her pants and panties. She gasped as he dropped his pants and thrusted deep inside of her without warning.

Her nails dug into the desk as he thrusted in and out of her, the desk creaking with his movements. Their pants and moans the only things filling the room, Haku kept his eyes trained on Chihiro's face, to make sure he caught any signs of her in pain. But she showed none, he continued his movements, his long hair, which had grown to his waist falling down around her face, hers hanging off the back of the desk behind her head, her breast bouncing with his movements, he used his long nails to trail a rip from the hem of her shirt, up between her chest and to the top, slicing through it to reveal her clever ledge and he ripped the shirt off her body, to reveal her perk buds, he bent down and took the other in his mouth.

His movements became rushed and harder as he neared his peak, Chihiro winced, but since he wasn't looking at her face, as he was still playing with her chest, he didn't see it. She gasped out as he became rougher. Hoping to meet his peak, only for her to instead, she bucked against him, hoping to make it last longer, him knowing that she did that every time, plus the fact that she had shivered and clamped down around him too, growled and thrusted faster.

"Haku!" she cried, hoping he'd stop, but it only fuelled him, she had no idea what had taken over him, it was scaring her, she didn't want to tell him he was hurting her because he'd hate himself later. But she relaxed when she felt the familiar hot liquid shoot through her. Haku groaned her name and slumped down on her.

She could hear him panting in her ear, she shivered and her eyes widened when she felt something trickle down her legs, knowing what it was, she pushed him off her and ran out of his office, hoping he wouldn't see it. Her hair floating behind her as she ran, still naked to their shared bathroom, in their bedroom.

"Chihiro!" Haku shouted, confused and concerned as to why she was running. He was about to go after her when he smelt it. He looked down and his eyes widened and he stumbled back, there on his desk, dripping off onto the floor, was _**Blood**_. He stood frozen, staring at it, _I hurt her_ he thought, _I hurt her!_ He screamed in his mind, dropping down on the floor, on his knees, his hands fisting in his hair.

Suddenly brown hair was in his vision, and a blanket was placed on top of him, he spun around and buried his face into her stomach, as tears fell down his face. Chihiro, who was confused opened her mouth to say something when she saw the blood on the desk and floor and her eyes widened, _No_ she thought_ No I didn't want him to see _she looked down at him, he looked up at her and pulled away the bath robe she had on, undoing the tie, and allowing it to fall open so he could see her thighs. She had tried to clean it off as much as she could, but had failed to remove all of it.

"Chihiro" he whispered, her eyes widened as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto his lap, so that she sat there, he buried his face in her neck, and shivered as her hair flowed out and landed on his face from his swift movement. He kissed her neck, and she smiled, looking down at him.

'Haku" she whispered laying her chin on top of his head, allowing him to move his head down and rest it on her left breast, she ran her fingers through his long locks.

"Sing that song for me." He said, "The one you sung last night, when you thought I was asleep" she smiled, she had been singing the song her mother used to sing to her, when she was a little girl, when she looked down at him, mid-way through, he was staring at her, she had frozen, and he had told her not to stop.

She nodded and did as he asked.

"**Star of Bethlehem, star of wonder, star on high,**

**Miracle of love, midnight sign,**

**Let your luminous light of heaven enter our hearts,**

**Fill with love the age of man, oh light**

**Oh holy light, oh holy light divine"**

When she finished, Haku buried his face further into her chest, he loved it when she sung, it reminded him of an angel, _My angel_ he thought, snuggling closer to her, before picking her up and carrying her into their bathroom, where he put Chihiro down on her feet and sent a bath token down to Kamaji, and instantly, the bath was filled with hot water, he walked over to her, and pulled her robe off, he trailed kisses down her neck, and travelled along her shoulder, Chihiro lent her head back, and wrapped her legs around his waist, he walked over to the bath, sliding in with her still securely wrapped around his waist.

"Haku" she whispered, as he lent her against the side of the tub, and slid into her, he gently thrusted in and out of her, his head resting on her shoulder, Haku continued his thrust, when he felt the need to be harsher, his eyes widened and he pulled away from her. Chihiro stared at him, eyes wide.

'H-Haku?" she asked

"Chihiro, I'm sorry" he said, "we can't, I might hurt you again" he wouldn't look at her, she swam over to him.

"Haku, what's wrong with you? You scaring me" he finally looked up at her, and the look on her face was enough to shatter his heart, she had tears in her eyes, and she was trying to not let them escape, and she was shaking, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Chihiro" he whispered, "My intention was not to scare you" he said. "I don't really have one, only a strong feeling to keep you with me forever, I want you by my side for eternity" he said, she smiled.

"Then finish what you started" she said. He chuckled pushing her up against the side of the bath again, and thrusted into her, instead of accepting his urge to pound into her, he gripped the side of the bath and squeezed it, leaving large dents, as he continued to thrust into her.

"I love you, Haku" Chihiro panted out.

"I love you too, let me know if I hurt you" he replied, she nodded. She he came, bringing her with him, he tightened his grip on the tub, when they pulled apart, and he was washing her hair for her, he looked at the side of the tub.

"I'm gonna have to get someone to fix that" he said, Chihiro nodded.

"Yeah" he smiled and helped her lay back and rinse her hair out, when they were finished in the tub, they sat on the bed, Haku had just finished brushing his own hair, and was now brushing chihiro's.

"Chihiro" he said, stopping his movements, Chihiro turned and looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked, he wrapped an arm around her waist, and held up the other in front of her, she turned and gasped, in front of her was a gorgeous silver band and diamond ring. Her hands shot up to her mouth as tears fell down her face.

"Marry me" she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes! Oh god yes!" she replied, he chuckled and placed the ring on her finger, and kissed her, she returned it, and they made love under the stars, and in the moonlight.

**Not the last chapter. There will be more! Hope you like and let me know what you think! Flames accepted, but only if they're nice!**


	4. She's getting stronger

CHAPTER 3:** SHE'S GETTING STRONGER**

Chihiro sighed for the third time, in the last 10 minutes. She was sitting in Haku's office. She was so bored. Haku had made her stay in his office while he went and attended to a rich and powerful guest, he was afraid that she'd get hurt.

Chihiro looked at the fireplace. She was so cold, and Haku had forgotten to light it before he left, and she didn't know if he had any matches. She stared at it, picturing it lit and warm. Suddenly, the wood in the fire place burst into flames, causing her to scream and fall off her chair. She stared at it. _What just happened?_ she thought, _did I do that?_ She stared at it, and the door flew open. Her gaze flicked up to it and saw Haku.

His beautiful, green waist length hair was down, and he wore beautiful robes. One's that a king would wear. He had insisted on her wearing that damn kimono again,_ that's probably why he had made me stay here_ she thought.

Haku ran to her side, "Chihiro? Are you ok?" he asked, looking her over for any injury.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said, staring at the fire. Haku followed her gaze.

"I don't remember lighting the fire?"

"You didn't" she looked at him, "Haku?"

"Yes?"

"I- umm"

"Chihiro? What's wrong?"

"Haku, I think, I lit the fire" she said, he stared at her, "I pictured the fire lighting and suddenly it did"

"Chihiro" he said, she shook, her tears taking over.

"What's wrong with me? I'm scared"

"There's nothing to be afraid of, your body is already acquiring powers of a spirit, but unless you conceive, you won't fully become one."

"So I will have powers, but I won't fully be a spirit?" he shook his head.

"You will be able to do little things like this, but until you get pregnant, your power won't really grow."

"Oh, ok"

"Come, you must be hungry" as if to prove his point, her stomach growled, causing her to blush, Haku chuckled and kissed her cheek. He dragged her downstairs and got her some food, they sat, quietly eating. Haku's eyes were on her chest. Chihiro noticed where his eyes were and blushed.

"Haku, don't stare like that, everyone will notice"

"I'm sorry Chihiro" he said standing up, "Your just so beautiful it's hard not to"

"Yes but it's my chest you're staring at, not my face" he chuckled, walking over to her, and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a while since we last did it" she blushed, he was right, it'd been a week, which meant she only had one week left until she had to leave and go back to the human world, she only had one week left to get pregnant.

"Let's go then, we've only got one week left" she said standing up, and taking his hand, he nodded and looked over at Lin.

"Lin you're in charge" he said, Lin turned around and looked at him, a scowl on her face,

"Why? You guys gonna go mate now?"

"Yes, Chihiro only has one week left" Lin sighed, she was the only one besides Kamaji who knew about the little condition of Chihiro living in the spirit world. The women who worked there overheard the world "Mate" and Haku's confirmation, and weren't too happy with the fact that Chihiro, a human, was mating with their precious "Master Haku" they walked over to the door, where Haku and Chihiro were standing, a bucket of water in each of their hands, and they purposely tripped and the buckets went flying, towards Chihiro. Chihiro froze, her hands shooting up and her eyes closing, and her head shooting to the side.

Gasps resounded throughout the room, Chihiro didn't feel the splash of water hit her, she opened her eyes and looked at Haku, whose eyes were wide, and he was staring at something in front of her, her head slowly turned to face the front and she froze, the water and the buckets were frozen in mid-air, an inch or so in front of her face.

She flicked her hands in front of her, before dropping them to her sides, and the water went back into the buckets and the buckets went straight back into the hands of the three maids. Everyone's eyes fell on Chihiro.

"The humans developing powers!" one of the workers shouted, pointing at Chihiro.

"She must be with child!" another older looking one said,

"Master Haku's gonna be a father!" the three maids cried, Chihiro, who was staring at her hands, looked up at them; she turned and ran to the elevator.

"Chihiro!" Haku shouted the doors shut before he could get there, "Damn it!" he shouted, he turned and ran to the next elevator and took it to the next floor, before running to the window and transforming into his dragon form and flew out into the night, and up onto the balcony at the top of the bathhouse and inside, he went down a level to his office, before running to the bedroom.

He heard the water of the bath and went inside their. He didn't see Chihiro, but when he was about to leave the room, Chihiro's head popped up out of the bath water, her hair being flicked over the top of her head and hit her back, the water flicking off of it, landed back in the rest of the bath, Haku stripped himself of clothes and walked over to the bath, before climbing in and swimming over to her, upon seeing the black marks, spiralling up her arms, he froze, his fingers tracing them.

"Chihiro, what are these?" he asked,

"I don't know, I saw them when I took off my kimono."

"I think we should go see Ziniba" Chihiro nodded, swimming over to the other side of the bath and climbing out, she walked into the bedroom a towel wrapped around her, and began to get dried, Haku did the same, Chihiro dressed in a pair of robe's, one's fit for a queen, and plaited her wasted length hair, half way.

Haku just put the same robe's as before on. He took her hand and they walked up to the balcony, Lin was already there, and she handed Chihiro a cloak that she could wear, Haku nodded and transformed into his dragon form, Chihiro climbed onto him, sitting just behind his horns and held onto them, Haku took off into the cold night air, Chihiro pressed herself against him for more warmth.

Once at Ziniba's, she climbed off of Haku and he transformed back into his human form, he held her closer to him and they walked to the door, the door opened before they could knock and Ziniba stepped out.

"Granny!" Chihiro shouted, and hugged her.

"Chihiro, it's been a long time" she said, Chihiro nodded, before stepping back and into Haku's warmth, she snuggled closer to him and sighed, "Well let's go inside and get warm" Chihiro nodded, she snuggled closer to Haku, and he picked her up, she wrapped the cloak around herself even more, and just as they stepped inside, it started to rain.

"So what brings you to swamp bottom?" Ziniba asked

"Chihiro is already developing powers already and she has these black marks on her arms" Haku said, Ziniba looked at Chihiro.

"Let's see" she said, Haku helped Chihiro take off her cloak and robe, so that she was only standing in a thin white cloth, Chihiro hate wearing robe's without it. Her arms were exposed and she was sitting on Haku's lap. She turned so that she was sitting sideways on his and buried her face in his neck.

"Hmm, no face can you get me that potion?" she asked the spirit who was standing next to her. He nodded and left to get the potion Ziniba was asking for. When he came back, he had a little vial in his hands, with some sort of blue liquid, Haku's arms tightened their grip around Chihiro.

"What is that?" he asked

"It'll tell us if she's pregnant or not, if her stomach glows were her womb is, then she's pregnant, if it doesn't, then she's not" Haku nodded and helped Ziniba get Chihiro to drink the potion, once she did, nothing happened.

"I guess she's not pregnant then?" Haku said, even though it sounded a bit like a question.

"Give it a few seconds, it takes a while to take effect" after a few seconds, of them waiting and staring at her stomach, a bright blue light began to glow where Chihiro's womb was.

"Well I guess your pregnant, Chihiro" Ziniba said, looking at the two wide eyed teens.


	5. I'm what?

**Ok a lot of you are asking for pictures of the robe's Haku and Chihiro were wearing in the last chapter, I'm still trying to find them, I can't seem to find them anymore, I had them saved, but I did the stupid thing and let my little sister borrow my laptop, and, well they ended up getting deleted.**

_CHAPTER 4:_** I'M WHAT?**

Chihiro and Haku stared at Ziniba as if she'd just grown a second head. Haku was the first to recover, as Chihiro's breaths turned to pants, and she looked at the floor, her eyes darting between one thing and then to another.

"I'm sorry" Haku said, rubbing her back, "Did you just say she's pregnant?" Ziniba nodded

"Yes. The marks are proof of that, they will appear on a human who is carrying a child of a spirit, and stay there till the end of the pregnancy, once the baby is born they will disappear and Chihiro will be able to stay here, in the spirit world" Ziniba said.

"So the marks are like my spirit world free pass?" Chihiro asked, Ziniba nodded

"It's proof you can remain here in the spirit world, but you need to be prepared"

"Why?"

"Because spirit pregnancies are different to normal pregnancies"

"How?" Chihiro asked, Haku's hands had stopped rubbing her back, and now were rubbing her womb. She leaned back against him.

"Because you are a human, and the baby will be born a spirit child, your pregnancy may only last three to four months" Ziniba said, Chihiro froze, so did Haku, don't get them wrong, they were happy to finally be expecting, but to only just find out they were, then to find out they would be having a baby in only three or four months was a little frightening for them, especially Chihiro, since, well, she'll be the one pushing it out, and she's only fifteen.

Suddenly lightning flashed outside, Chihiro jumped, and Haku wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his neck again.

"I don't think you will be able to fly back tonight, you must stay here" Ziniba said, standing up, "You may use the guest room" Chihiro and Haku nodded, and followed her to the guest room. Once inside they said goodnight and Haku stripped down to his under clothes, which consisted of a pair of white pants, and a loose white shirt. They climbed onto the bed and Chihiro cuddled up to him, he ran his fingers through her hair. Neither of them speaking, Chihiro, finding the quietness, nerve racking, spoke to break the silence.

"Please" she whispered, Haku looked down at her, "Please say something, I don't know what you're thinking, and how you feel about my pregnancy" Haku stopped running his fingers through her hair and looked at her, pulling her closer.

"I'm really excited about it, I really am, but I feel like you're not ready for a baby" Chihiro sighed.

"Haku, I may not be ready for it, but this baby is coming whether we like it or not, I honestly am excited, I mean I'm carrying a part of you" she said, pulling back and looking down and placing a hand on her stomach.

"But?" Haku questioned, knowing she had more to say, she looked up at him

"But I'm also scared" she said, cuddling up to him again "I'm scared that other spirits will hurt it because it comes from me, I'm scared I won't be a good mum" she said, Haku pulled her closer and kissed her, it turned passionate, really quickly.

"Chihiro" he said, once he pulled back, "You'll be a great mum, and no one will dare touch the baby, are you forgetting? I'm a sorcerer and a dragon" he said, Chihiro laughed

"Yeah, I guess your right" she said cuddling closer to him, "I love you Haku" she whispered, her lips inching closer to his.

"I love you too, Chihiro" he replied, crashing his lips to hers. He pulled back and pulled the covers over them, "Now, you need to rest, if the storm clears up, we'll head back to the bathhouse tomorrow" he said, she nodded and fell asleep in his arms.

X_X/ XD

The next morning, the sky was a little grey, but it wasn't raining, so after breakfast and goodbyes, they left and headed back to the bathhouse.

Upon arriving, they saw Lin standing on the balcony, Haku landed and Chihiro slid off him before he transformed back into his human form, and they explained everything to Lin, then went down to the boiler room to tell Kamaji.

"Congrats!" he had said, "You've been here merely a week Chihiro and are pregnant already, wow you two work fast" he said, chuckling, Haku and Chihiro blushed.

"Kamaji!" Lin shouted, he only chuckled again, she groaned a sigh. Haku stood,

"Come on, Chihiro, it's time to get the both of you something to eat"

"That's gonna take some getting used to" Chihiro said with a sigh.

"What is?" Haku asked

"You referring to the both of us" Chihiro said, pointing to her stomach, she smiled and placed her hand on it. She gasped, Haku looked at her concerned.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, he walked over to her, Kamaji and Lin looked concerned. Chihiro lifted up the shirt she had changed into when she and Haku had returned; she had a three month baby bump _already. _Haku placed a hand on her stomach.

"Ziniba was right, it's already beginning to grow" Haku said, "Come on" he took her hand and lead her out of the boiler room, and upstairs, once inside their bedroom, he pushed her down on the bed and took off her shirt and looked at her stomach, he gently placed a hand on it and closed his eyes. He sighed.

"I can hear its heart, it's perfectly healthy and growing strong" he said, smiling.

"So she's ok?" she asked

Haku arched a brow, "She?"

"Just a hunch" she said shrugging, Haku nodded and laid his head on her stomach, stroking it, and he smiled.

"Chihiro" he whispered,

"Hmm?"

"I just realised this now, but, a life we created, together, is now growing inside of you"

"Yeah, I guess it is" she whispered, smiling. She sat up and started walking over to the bathroom that was connected to their room, "I'm going for a bath, wanna join me?" she asked, he sighed shaking his head,

"I can't, I'm sorry, but I have work to do" he stood up and walked over to her, crouching down in front of her, he placed a gentle kiss on her stomach, and received a gentle tap from the baby in return, his face brightened even more, and he looked up at her, she had a smile on her face, he stood and kissed her.

"Haku" she said, once he pulled back, he looked at her, raising a brow, "Isn't it a little too early for her to be kicking?" she asked, uncertain, he smiled reassuringly

"Chihiro, don't worry so much, remember what Ziniba said? The baby won't develop like a normal human, because it will be born a spirit, I personally have never been around or know anyone who's been pregnant, so I really wouldn't know the normal spirit pregnancies capabilities or whatever you wanna call it, but I know that she's fine" Chihiro nodded, and smiled at him,

"Yeah, your right, ok I won't worry about it then" she leaned up and kissed him, before pulling back and walking into the bathroom. Suddenly lightning flashed across the sky, before the rain started pouring down, He sighed before walking into his office and pulling the rope hanging from the ceiling, Lin came in a few minutes later.

"Yes?" she asked

"I need to do quite a bit of work right now, so I can't be with Chihiro. And she's a little afraid of thunder storms, will you stay with her till I get my work done?" he asked, Lin smiled and nodded

"Don't worry about a thing Haku! I'll watch her"

"Thank you Lin, she's in the bathroom" she nodded

"So what work are you doing?" she asked, standing on her toes and looked at the paper work on his desk, as if it'll help her see it easier, Haku chuckled

"Always the nosy type, huh Lin?" he said, and chuckled again, "Well if you must know, I', doing some work on mine and Chihiro's wedding, we want to get married before the baby arrives, and before Chihiro gets to big, so it'll be very soon" Haku said,

"Are you having a honey moon?" Lin asked

He shook his head, "No, Chihiro said she didn't want one, and neither do I really" he said, sighing and scratching his head, he headed.

"No! Don't! You can't go in there!" a voice shouted,

"Huh?" Lin asked,

"What's going on?" Haku asked, just as the door to his office burst open, and a little nine year old, yellow haired spirit came running in

"Big brother!" she shouted running over to him, and wrapping her arms around his waist, and burying her face in his chest,

"Huh? Sakura?" he shouted. _Great_ he thought, _Everythings just got even more complicated, now I have to deal with my clingy little sister,_ he thought with a scowl on his face.

"Haku?" he looked over at the door, Chihiro stood there, a bathrobe around her, and a towel in her hands, which she was using to dry her hair, she was staring at the little girl holding onto Haku, _what's going on?_ She thought,

"Chihiro, this is my little sister, Sakura"

**Ok, here it is, chapter 4! Finally done, I think I made it a little longer then the last, Sakura is my OC and she will be explained in the next chapter, I would have given her pink hair, but then I would feel like I'm copying the Sakura from Naruto, but their completely different, you'll see in the next chapter, don't forget to comment! Until next time!**


	6. His little sister

**Ok, I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I've been busy, so here it is, chapter 5! Hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 5: **_HIS LITTLE SISTER_

"You're little sister?" Chihiro asked she was getting confused, _since when does he have a little sister?_ She thought to herself.

"Maybe we should sit down and talk about this" Haku said

"Good idea" Lin said, looking at Chihiro, who was staring at the ground, she looked really pale, Haku walked over to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Chihiro?" he asked, she looked up at him "Its ok, come on, you need to sit down" she nodded and allowed him to take her to the couch in front of the fire, she sat down on his lap and Sakura sat next to him, "Sakura, this is Chihiro, she's my fiancé, and she's also pregnant with my child" he said, Sakura's eyes widened.

"What?" she shouted "I'm going to be an auntie!" she squealed, Chihiro just stared at her, before laying her head down on Haku's shoulder, he pulled her closer,

"Chihiro, Sakura is the spirit of the cherry blossom tree's that ran along the banks of my river, she was born nine years before the river was filled in" Haku said, Chihiro nodded.

"Ok, well it's time to get this baby something to eat" she said, standing up, Haku nodded, and took her hand,

"Come on then" they headed downstairs, Sakura following, once they got down stairs Haku ordered the cooks to make something to eat for Chihiro, Sakura and himself, Lin went back to work. Chihiro sat down on Haku's left and Sakura sat on his right, Haku placed his left arm on the back of Chihiro's seat and placed his right hand on her stomach, and he smiled when he felt a light tap against it.

"So how far along are you?" Sakura asked, as she began eating,

"Well our friend tells us I'm a week along" Chihiro replied,

"Oh, so how long have you been here?" Sakura asked, taking another bite.

"A week" Chihiro replied, Sakura dropped her spoon, and It hit the table, with a clatter,

"What?" Sakura asked her eyes wide and her mouth agape, like a fish.

"She's been here a week, Sakura" Haku replied,

"How many times did you do it on the first night?" Sakura shouted, Chihiro blushed, and Haku just had a blank look on his face,

"Sakura, I would very much appreciate it if you wouldn't shout at the table" Haku said calmly,

"Sorry" Sakura replied, looking down,

"I believe what Chihiro and I do in the bedroom is none of your business" Haku said, Sakura stared at him, the way he had stated it, was so cold, he'd never spoken to her like that before, she stood up quickly tears in her eyes, and ran out of the room.

"Sakura!" Chihiro shouted,

"Leave her be, Chihiro, she needs to learn to grow up" Chihiro stared at him shocked, he just lifted his cup to his lips and drank some,

"What?" she asked, "Haku what's wrong with you? You've never been this cruel" she asked, he looked at her, his face blank and his eyes cold, Chihiro flinched,

"What's wrong with me?" he repeated, "Nothing, I'm fine, she just needs to grow up, she's not a baby" he replied, before taking another sip of his drink, Chihiro stood up and backed away from the table, Haku looked at her.

"Chihiro?" he asked, he stood up and held out a hand to her, and she backed away from it,

"You're scaring me, this isn't like you, you've never been like this, and Haku I'm scared" she whispered, tears streamed down her face, he walked over to her and held her close,

"I'm sorry, Chihiro, I didn't mean to be so harsh, it's happening a lot lately, and I don't know why" he whispered, she smiled and pulled back before kissing his cheek,

"I love you Haku" she whispered, he smiled and pulled her closer,

"I love you too" she pulled back and wiped her cheeks,

"Haku, I think you need to go talk to your sister, I think you scared her" Chihiro whispered, Haku sighed, but he knew she was right,

"Ok" he said, pulling back and then taking her hand and helping her upstairs, before helping her change and then into bed, before leaving the room and heading over to Sakura's room he knocked on the door, and waited for a reply.

"Y-yes" he heard, followed by a sniffle

"Sakura, it's me, can I come in?" he asked, he heard a sniffle, before the door opened, and Sakura stood on the other side.

"What?" she asked, he felt a pang of guilt shoot through his chest at her tear stained face, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed,

"I wanted to say I'm sorry" he said, sitting down on the bed, Sakura on his lap, "Can you forgive me?" he asked, she looked at him and smirked,

"I don't know, should I?" she asked, he looked at her before grinning and tickling her she fell off his lap and onto the bed, giggling.

"Stop! I can't breathe! Haku!" she shouted, through her giggling,

"Haku, settle down, we don't want her to suffocate do we?" Haku stopped and looked at the door, Chihiro stood there in her white night gown, and pink silk night gown, she walked over to Haku and he sat up and allowed her to sit on her lap, Sakura stared at her for a second, before reaching forward and placing her hand on Chihiro's stomach, Chihiro flinched at the sudden action and Sakura pulled her hand away.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you! I just, never felt a pregnant woman's stomach before and I wanted to" Sakura said, blushing, Chihiro smiled, and held out her hand for her, Sakura hesitantly placed her hand in Chihiro's, and Chihiro placed it on her stomach and a second later the baby kicked, and Sakura squeaked, then laughed.

"Wow! It's amazing!" Sakura said, Haku chuckled, before placing Sakura on her back,

"You need to sleep Sakura" Haku said, pulling the blanket over her, "It's been a long day"

"But I'm not tired!" Sakura shouted before a yawn over took her, Haku chuckled before he and Chihiro left Sakura's room.

"She's cute, Haku do you think our child will be anything like her?" Chihiro asked,

"Oh god I hope not, I don't think m I could handle a hyper kid" Chihiro laughed,

"I don't think so either" Chihiro replied, rubbing her stomach.

**Ok I'm gonna end it there, once again I'm sorry for taking so long but as I said I've been busy, and I've had writer's block, hope you like! Please comment and let me know what you think!**

**I honestly didn't think it would be fair if I gave you a cliff hanger because it took me so long to upload, any way! Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Preparations for the wedding

**Ok chapter 6! Here it is! So sorry for being so late! I have really no excuses! But please don't be too mad at me. There is a Lemon in this chapter too! He he!**

**CHAPTER 6: **_Preparations for the wedding!_

Haku sat in his office, looking over some documents for his and Chihiro's wedding.

They want to get the wedding over and done with before she gets too big, he sighed, setting down his document and rubbing his temples, he heard the door creak open, and looked up at his visitor.

"You should be asleep, it's midnight" he said,

"So should you" she whispered, as she sat down on his lap, she looked at the documents on his desk, "What are these?" she asked, picking one up, Haku rubbed her stomach, she was only a month and a half along, but she looked three and a half.

"Preparations for our wedding" he replied, still rubbing her stomach, he trailed kisses down her neck, and reached up to touch her breast, but she stopped him, "Chihiro?" he asked, she let go of his hands and he placed them on her hips and moved her so that she was straddling him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, cupping her cheek,

"They hurt" she whimpered, his gaze lowered to her breast, which were covered by her thin cotton night gown, he reached up and cupped them, she gasped, and leaned her cheek on his shoulder, and whimpered as he began to massage them.

"How's this? Better?" he asked, she nodded her head, and whimpered again, "The book I had Lin get me says that they would hurt because of the milk in them, and that there probably would too much in there, so the pain would be because of the milk not being able to get out" he said, Chihiro nodded.

"Haku? What are you doing?" she asked, blushing as he slipped the fabric of her night gown down off her shoulders, and took her left nipple into his mouth and began to suck, "Haku!" she shouted, blushing more as she watched some milk trickle down his chin.

He switched over to the other nipple after a short while and sucked on it for a few minutes, she whimpered as she untied his waist length hair that he kept tied up at the nape of his neck, she ran her fingers through it, and looked down at him when he let go of her nipple, she giggle when she saw the he had fallen asleep.

So she sat there a little while, watching as he slept, she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on top of his.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The next day, Chihiro was trapped in her room, trying and fitting on wedding gowns she could wear for the wedding, that was to be held in a week's time, Haku wanted to get the wedding over and done with, she offered to help, but he refused, saying she need rest, well what about him? He's had hardly any rest, and it was beginning to piss her off.

"You looked beautiful Chihiro" Lin said, she smiled down at her,

"Thank you" she stepped down from the stool and walked over to the mirror, she turned to see herself and smiled, before turning to Lin, "Hey Lin" she said, as the tailor unzipped her dress and helped her out of it.

"Yeah?" Lin said, helping her into her robes,

"Have you seen Haku?"

"He's been hauled up in his office all day" she said, groaning,

"Thanks" Chihiro said, as Lin finished helping her into her dress, "Can you watch Sakura? I need to go talk to Haku" she said, Lin nodded.

Chihiro left the room and travelled down the hall till she reached Haku's office, she knocked on the door,

"Come in" came his reply, she opened the door and stepped into his office shutting and locking the door behind her, he looked up at her, "Chihiro" he said, she walked over to him and sat on his lap,

"Have you had any sleep?" she asked, he nodded,

"I fell asleep next to you last night, and I overslept this morning" he said, she nodded, and laid her head on his shoulder, she reached down and pulled her robe up, Haku watched as it trailed up her legs, his hand reached out and pulled her panties of, she gasped.

"Haku! Someone could walk in at any time!" she shouted

"I don't care" he answered, standing up and pushing her down on her back on the desk, he pulled his pants down and pushed her legs apart, blushing as she felt heat pool in her nether regions, from the sight of his hardened member, she looked away when she caught his smirk, he pushed inside of her, "Haku?" she whispered

"Yes?" he asked, as he gently rocked back and forth,

"What about the baby?" she gasped out, he smiled,

"Don't worry, this is the only pace I'm going" he said, keeping up his slow pace, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, he looked at the door, and waved his hand, and the door locked, he buried his face in her neck.

She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, she nudged him and he looked up at her and smiled, knowing what she wanted, he leaned down and kissed her, she returned it passionately, she groaned as he picked up the pace a little,

"You said you'd stay at a slow pace" she panted out, he groaned

"I know, I promise I'll be gentle" he panted, she whimpered, his hand moved to her stomach, he rubbed it as he moved in and out, he leaned down and kissed her tummy, before she exploded, bringing him with her, she panted as he pulled out of her.

He collapsed in his chair, and pulled his pants up he sat back in the chair, and looked at her lazily, as she pulled up her pants, and sat down on his lap after fixing her robe, he caressed her stomach,

"Do you think we hurt it?" she asked, he shook his head,

"Ziniba said it was ok to have sex during the pregnancy, she actually encouraged it" he said, nuzzling into her neck, she smiled,

"Ok, so how's the wedding planning coming along?" she asked,

"Ok" he said, shrugging, she smiled,

"Are you sure you don't want me doing anything?" she asked, he nodded,

"I don't want to stress you out, it's too dangerous for the baby" he said, she growled,

"It is not!" she shouted, standing up, _Uh-Oh, hormones_ he thought

"Chihiro-"he began, but she cut him off,

"No, I am not gonna let you use my pregnancy as a reason for you to baby me" she growled, he sighed, and took her hand, pulling her to him as he stood; she struggled, but relaxed after he started to stroke her hair.

"I am not using it as a reason to baby you, I just don't want you over working yourself, let me handle the wedding" he said, she sighed,

"Fine" she said, he smiled an pulled her to him

"Don't worry, the wedding will come before you know it" he said, she smiled,

"Ok" she said, and kissed him.

**Ok, I know its short, but I have bad writers block on this story right now, any ideas? Tell me what you guys want! I need serious help, or I'll have to put this one on hold.**


End file.
